


French Fries Friday

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Spy Family, Wasting Food, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a propmt on tumblr: the spy family (Harry, Merlin, Roxy, and Eggsy) have to deal with a threat together and after it's all said and done they're too tired to get good food so they go for McDonald's and everyone falls asleep in their french fries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](http://mysteryismyart.tumblr.com/post/117452517240/hmm-maybe-something-where-the-spy-family-harry)

They are so exhausted even Harry doesn’t protest when Eggsy shoulders open the door to the local McDonalds and literally falls inside, stumbling until he reaches the nearest table and falls into a seat. Roxy would have fallen right on top if he didn’t slide further in the booth, leaving some space for her. She throws her head back and heaves a great sigh as if the weight of the world is still on her shoulders.

“You do realize that someone has to go actually get the food?” Harry asks, his words are slurring a little and he doesn’t bother with proper sentence structure. He is still standing though, leaning his hip on the table to hold himself upright.

Eggsy’s only reply is a loud groan, which makes the bored staff of the night shift look in his direction and the only other patron to laugh. They can’t gather any power to care though. When Harry sways and almost topples over Merlin grabs him by the shoulders and shoves into the seat opposite from the young agents.

“I’ll get the food.” He proclaims and sounds sane. Almost.

“I want McFlurry!” Roxy shouts ridiculously loudly.

Eggsy winces at her side but follows her example. “McNuggets!”

“Can you get me a cup of tea?” Harry asks and his voice, back to polite and proper, contradicts hilariously with his countenance. He’s boneless and sprawled in the booth, creasing the suit that he managed to keep pristine through all the fights, and not caring in the slightest.

“I’m not sure tea here will be up to your standards.” Merlin comments with a frown.

“Oh and get me an ice-cream too!” Eggsy shouts. “And some fries! Yeah, a lot of fries. And milk shake. And something else to eat. A burger maybe? Yeah get me-”

“I’m not remembering all your orders, Eggsy.” Merlin interrupts and turns on his heels.

“But I want fries!” Eggsy shouts at his retreating back only to get shushed by both Harry and Roxy. “I saved the world, I deserve fries.” He mutters sulkily.

Merlin returns after a few minutes, settling a tray with four Happy Meals on the table with clutter. Roxy startles, disoriented, flails about and accidentally shoves a fist in Eggsy’s face.

“Ouch!” The boy grabs at his nose, feeling for broken bones while the others scramble for food.

A Styrofoam cup of something resembling tea lands in front of Harry and he grunts gratefully before taking a sip. He doesn’t wince, which is either a sign that the tea is not as bad as expected or, more likely, that his taste buds are as exhausted as the rest of him. “Thank you,” he says quietly, probably not even capable of rising his voice at this point.

“Yes, thank you so much, Merlin.” Roxy nods. She waves a French fry at him. “This is exactly what I needed. I feel…” a yawn breaks her speech, “…invigorated…” and another one, “already.”

“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy says sarcastically, stealing a fry from Roxy’s slack fingers as she slides back in the booth, already asleep.

Harry at least has the decency of putting down his cup before he too succumbs to slumber. Eggsy eyes those two with a frown and mutters, “Weaklings,” under his breath, but at least now he can steal their food.

Merlin lifts a reproachful eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as he as well is already nodding off over his McNuggets.

“That was a good stunt you pulled back there,” Eggsy says just to fill the silence. “You know with the egg whisk and the pogo stick. Surprisingly efficient.”

“When you’re in business for as long as I am you learn to use anything as a weapon.” He sips Harry’s tea and glances around, one last look to make sure there is no danger to threaten the team in such a vulnerable state. Satisfied, he gets comfortable and closes his eyes.

Eggsy would laugh at him but his head hits the table with a dull thud – his mind shutting off at last – and he barely misses a packet of French fries.

No one pays much attention to them after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for Spy Family fics, this time with Merlin taking care of the others.
> 
> [](http://mysteryismyart.tumblr.com/post/117869257780/spy-family-kingsman-edition-2)

Eggsy hastily gave himself a once-over in the mirror while putting a cuff link in place. His hair was such a mess but there was no time to do anything about that since he already was horrendously late.

  
“All set?” Merlin asked from his place at the desk, watching the proceedings with air of impatience.

  
“Yes,” Eggsy nodded, sliding a watch on his wrist in one smooth motion. He grabbed an umbrella from Merlin. “I’m so sorry for being late.”

  
“The mission was unscheduled so it is understandable. The jet has to be in the air in five minutes for you to get there on time. You can primp when you are on board.” Merlin added with a roll of his eyes.

  
“I know. I just wish I had time for breakfast.”

  
“You haven’t eaten?”

  
Eggsy could see Merlin’s frown in the mirror and shrugged.

  
“You shouldn’t be going on a mission on an empty stomach.”

  
“Don’t go all mother hen on me now.” Eggsy said jokingly.

  
“At least grab a biscuit.”

  
“I’ll be fine.” The young agent retorted, all ready and heading for the door at a brisk pace.

  
“Eggsy.” Merlin called out, his stern voice making the other halt. “Grab a biscuit from a tea tray in the corner.” The tone was the same as when Merlin was giving orders and so warranted no argument.

  
Eggsy made a quick detour to grab some food and rushed out for his mission.

* * *

“Is it just me or is Merlin babying us?”

  
Roxy tilted her head to the side and regarded Eggsy with a frown. “What do you mean?”

  
“Well…He makes me eat.”

  
“You are not making yourself any clearer with that statement.”

  
“No, I mean, he reminds me to grab something to eat when I’m too busy with work.”

  
“That’s nice, isn’t it?” Roxy asked, still confused.

  
“I guess…” Eggsy shrugged, turning away from her. His gaze skimmed over a busy London street as they walked by, hurrying to dinner at Harry’s house. “Just weird, that’s all.”

  
“Merlin takes care of the knights.”

  
He did not need to look at her face to know that she was smiling. 

  
“And, maybe, he gives a little more attention to the latest recruits.” They both knew that ‘also we are the youngest’ was heavily implied. After a moment of thought Roxy added. “And Harry. He gives a lot of attention to Harry.”

  
Eggsy rolled his eyes but did not reply. In a couple of minutes they were knocking on Harry’s doors, warmly welcomed and ushered inside. No one knew how it started but it gradually became a tradition, gathering once a month at Harry’s house for dinner; on such evenings they left all the work and their problems at the threshold, allowing themselves to fully relax and enjoy good company.

  
Harry and Merlin graced the younger agents with tales of their adventures, anecdotes from some of the most peculiar missions. More often than not, drunk on wine and good humor, they stayed the night, gradually turning Harry’s guest rooms to their own.

  
There was one thing that still bothered Eggsy though. “It’s creepy.” He exclaimed every time he was at Harry’s; his tone never changed as well as the expression on his face as he said the words.

  
Harry usually heaved a deep sigh, tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. “It’s deeply personal.”

  
“I know you really loved that dog, but this…this is too much.”

  
“Your opinion is dully noted, as always, and is generally ignored.”

  
“As always,” Roxy added with a snicker. There was a possibility she had too much wine.

  
“Well, excuse me, if I don’t get it how a man could make a staffed figure out of his beloved dog.”

  
“When your time comes,” Harry said, voice theatrically grave. “We’ll see what you will do.”

  
“Definitely not stick poor thing on the mantle.”

  
Roxy laughed and ushered them away from the ‘poor thing’ to join Merlin in the living room. 

  
“You just don’t share such a deep bond with your dog.” Harry commented, taking a seat in a large armchair.

  
“Hey, I love JB! We are best friends!” Eggsy retorted in loud indignation. 

  
“You don’t even know how to take proper care of him.”

  
“Of course I do.”

  
“Then what was the last time you took him to the vet?” It was Roxy who piped up from her comfortable sprawl on the sofa.

  
Eggsy opened his mouth to reply and froze like that. His lips moved soundlessly, grasping at words, as a frown deepened his brow. One word finally escaped. “What?” He turned to face the girl, who laughed at him.

  
“You do realize that dogs need more attention than scratching behind their ear every time you come home? Well, Merlin is the one who takes them to the vet when they need their shots. And if one of the dogs gets sick.”

  
Eggsy looked past her at Merlin who nodded with a wince as if it pained him to admit how far his caretaking abilities stretched.

  
“Well, thank you.” Eggsy said for the lack of better words.

  
He was still dumbfounded when Harry put a movie on and dimmed the lights.  
Eggsy blamed the lasting exhaustion from his previous mission as well as copious amount of wine they consumed for drifting off even before the plot could evolve properly. Also it might have been a horribly tedious movie; Harry was the one who picked it after all.

  
He woke up sometime in the middle of the night, comfortably nested in the plush pillows of the sofa with his head on Roxy’s shoulder. Orange glow of the lamp light outside was by far not enough to disperse the dark but enough to see they were the only ones on the living room. A blanket was thrown over the two of them, keeping them warm, and Eggsy felt content and safe, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to those who noticed the Cabin Pressure refrence. I couldn't resist:)


End file.
